


Everything I do.

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [17]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot, what happened next?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshots</p><p>Day 17</p><p>This is set in season 3 episode<br/>Dirty little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I do.

A doctor walks out of the operating room.

 

"I'm sorry"

"Noooooooo" 

 

Jane wakes in Maura's room.

Seconds later Maura wakes.

 

"Hey."

"Jane."

 

Maura smiles at Jane looking down at her leg.

 

"Doctor said your leg is going to be fine."

"Thanks to you."

 

Jane shakes her head and wipes her eyes.

 

"I'm sorry."

"For what saving my life." replies Maura

"For everything...I don't know maybe if I just...Maura the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, I only...."

 

Jane sighs.

 

"Everything I do...it's for you."

"I know."

"Maura, I..."

 

Angela walks in.

 

"Aww sweetie."

 

Angela kisses Maura's forehead.

 

"How you doing?"

"I'm ok, I think."

 

Maura hadn't taken her eyes off Jane since Angela came in.

A week later.

 

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too" replies Jane

 

Jane pulls away from the hug and sits close to Maura on the couch. Her hand bushes Maura's and she links her little finger in Maura's.

 

"Who's hungry?"

 

Angela goes to the kitchen.

 

"I'm gonna get a pen to sign that cast."

"Hey, get me a drink, please."

"What am I you're slave, get it yourself." replies Frankie

 

Frankie and Tommy go to the kitchen.

 

"I don't see why it's so hard for you to get me a drink, I said please."

"So." replies Frankie

 

Angela is looking straight ahead smiling.

 

"What?"

 

Angela nods in the direction of Jane and Maura...kissing.

 

"I guess that's why she was mad you kissed Maura."

"I thought she was mad because she thought I was going to prison again." replies Tommy

"They know we can see them, right." 

"I think they've forgotten about us...we need to leave now." replies Angela

"All the good ones are gay."

 

Frankie slaps the back of Tommy's head.

 

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Because you're a idiot."

 "What" replies Tommy

 

Angela writes a quick note and they sneak out of Maura's house.

 

"What did I say?" replies Tommy

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That reminds me of the fights my little sisters use to have.


End file.
